Algo inesperado
by Sakuu7
Summary: Sakura era una estudiante de medicina de 22 años.Un año atrás su vida da un giro cuando su novio Sasuke debe irse del país a estudiar por una beca año de este acontecimiento Sasuke regresa, pero.. "SASUKEE-Grito con todas mis fuerzas. Veo que Sasuke se gira buscando a quien gritó.En ese momento me percato de algo que me iba a costar noches de sueño Sasuke no venía solo"
1. El Reencuentro

CAPITULO 1: El Reencuentro.

Era una mañana fresca como cualquier otra de otoño. Sakura se había levantado temprano para salir a correr. Sin embargo lo que realmente quiso hacer era despejarse, alejarse de todos sus amigos que desde hace 1 año la venían atosigando. Un horrendo año cabe mencionar. No podía creer como pasaba el tiempo. Mirando el cielo cubierto por unas enormes nubes recordó que ya había pasado 1 año entero desde el día que ella y Sasuke habían terminado. Lo echaba de menos pero no podía hacer nada ya que ambos prometieron no llamarse para no hacer más difícil su situación. Sasuke había partido hace 1 año ya que había ganado una beca para estudiar administración de empresas al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi. Ellos habían sido novios por 4 años. Al principio les fue difícil porque Sasuke era una persona fría y cruel cuando quería, aunque a veces le salía la crueldad de forma involuntaria. Río para sus adentros cuando recordó un pequeño accidente.

FLASH BACK

-Sasuke puede amar salir De Una suspiro una vez cansado Sakura por ende el tiempo de seguimiento.

-Hmp- "dijo Sasuke"

-Eso no es una palabra Sasuke.

-NO ME INTERESA, NO PIENSO SALIR CON ESTA ROPA TAN RÍDICULA- Gritó con cansancio Sasuke

Sakura al ser una persona un poco sensible se puso a llorar porque Sasuke, otra vez, le había gritado.

Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa señora con pelo lacio, largo y muy negro cabello, apareció por la puerta de repente al escuchar a su hijo menor gritar. Al entrar se encontró una escena un poco graciosa. Sakura, su adorada nuera, lloraba y cinchaba a un Sasuke con cara de enfado y con un buzo de lana extraño, ya que el mismo tenía agujeros por todos lados y estaba mal cocido.

-¿Alguien me explica qué pasa acá?- Pregunta una Mikoto muy risueña.

-Sasuke no quiere salir con el HERMOSO buzo que le tejí- Dijo una triste pelirosa haciendo énfasis en hermoso.

-HPM

-Sasu-chan no seas mal agradecido con Saku-chan y salgan al cine que se les hace tarde para la función

-No.

-Sasuke Uchiha si no vas con tu novia ahora mismo tiro TODOS tus juegos para la estufa- Dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante la señora Uchiha

Sasuke tembló por sus juegos porque sabe de lo que es capaz su madre cuando tiene que ver con su adorada novia.

-Esta bien, vamos Sakura

-Si Sasuke-kun. Gracias Mikoto

Oh princesa para nada

VOLVER FLASH FIN

Se río tanto esa tarde, todo el mundo miraba raro a Sasuke. Él fue cruel al no querer ponérselo y llamarlo ridículo.

-Ah eran buenos tiempos. Me pregunto como te habrá ido tigre- Tigre era el apodo que le había puesto de manera cariñosa ya que era el segundo animal favorito de Sasuke. El primero son las serpientes pero no le ve nada de cariñoso a decirle serpiente.

Luego de "correr" decidió volver a su apartamento, el cual compartía con sus dos mejores amigas.

Hinata Hyuga, una chica tímida con pelo largo negro y con unos ojos raros pero hermosos, y Ino Yamanaka una exuberante rubia de ojos azul cielo y una persona muy alocada. Y yo, yo soy la intermedio del grupo, no soy tímida pero tampoco tan alocada como Ino, aunque tengo mis momentos. Mido 1,60 soy pelirosa natural, si extraño lo se, y unos ojos color jade.

Mi ex novio Sasuke, mi primer amor, y el cual lo sigue siendo, es una persona seria con unos ojos negros que cada vez que me miraban me transportaban a algun lugar en donde solo estemos él y yo. Mide 1,80 y es extremadamente guapo. Su pelo es azabache con reflejos naturales azules. Todo de él es perfecto para mí.

Al llegar a mi apartamento me baño y salgo al aeropuerto. Ayer había recibido la mejor noticia. Naruto mi mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de Sasuke, me comento que Sasuke volvía hoy. No lo puedo creer después de 1 año lo voy a volver a ver.

Me subo a mi auto y salgo al aeropuerto. 30 minutos después y con los nervios a flor de piel llegó por fin al aeropuerto.

Entro al aeropuerto intentando tranquilizarme y voy a información de vuelos. El vuelo en el que viene Sasuke acababa de llegar. Salgo corriendo a esperarlo. 10 minutos después veo a ese azabache que me volvía loca desde que lo conocí con apenas 6 años y hoy con 22 lo sigue haciendo.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEE- Gritó con todas mis fuerzas

Veo que Sasuke se gira buscando a quien gritó. En ese momento me percato de algo que me iba a costar muchas noches de sueño más adelante...

Sasuke no venía solo.


	2. Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO 2: Recuerdos

FLASH BACK

-Mami, mami – venía corriendo una hermosa pelirosa de 6 años

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- Pregunto una hermosa mujer a la pequeña

-Hoy en la escuela conocí a un chico muy lindo. ¿Puede ser mi novio mami?

-Oh Saku botoncito sos muy chiquita para tener novio- Comento el padre de la criatura con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas

-Pero papi, ¿por qué no puedo?- Preguntó ya triste la pequeña pelirosa

-Claro que puedes cielo , no le hagas caso a tu padre- Contesto Mebuki a su pequeña fulminando con su mirada al señor Haruno.

-Bueno mami. ¿Me enseñas a hacer las galletas que me gustan? Así mañana se las regalo a Sasuke y se hace mi novio- dijo con timidez Sakura

-Noooooooooooooooooooooo, me roban a mi pequeña- Llorando a mares el señor Haruno viendo como sus dos amores partían a la cocina.

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un pequeño azabache de la mano junto a su madre y su hermano. El pequeño venía un poco avergonzado por lo sucedido hoy con esa hermosa pelirosa.

-¿Mami puedo tener novia?

-Claro que si Sasu-chan. ¿Por qué la pregunta? No me digas conociste a una chica. Oh por dios mi bebe se va a casar que feliz soy. Espera que le cuente a Kushina no lo va a creer.- Parloteaba sola la señora Uchiha de una manera muy entusiasta olvidando que su hijo tenía 6 años

-Aniki mamá esta loca

-Lo se Sasu-chan lo se.- Contesto un pelinegro muy parecido a Sasuke pero con 10 años.

Ambos pelinegros al ver que su madre no terminaba su monologo sobre bodas decidieron salir corriendo hacia su casa para merendar.

FIN FLASH BACK

Desde ese momento siempre estuvimos juntos. Nuestros padres se conocieron y a los 17 por fin nos hicimos novios. Fue muy especial para mí y creo que para Sasuke también.

FLASH BACK

Hace aproximadamente 2 años que Sasuke y yo dejamos de ser "solo amigos" y pasamos a ser algo como "amigos con beneficios". Eso si nunca nos habíamos acostado, pero salíamos juntos, nos besábamos. Hacíamos cosas de novios sin ser lo, pero Sasuke nunca se decidía a pedirme ser su novia y eso me frustraba un poco, porque yo no se lo iba a pedir. Pero esta tarde Sasuke me dijo que me quiere ver en nuestro parque. Dios estoy nerviosa. El parque solo cuenta con algún que otro banco pero Sasuke lo denomino como nuestro por el hermoso cerezo que allí se encuentra. Además allí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Llegue al parque y Sasuke ya me estaba esperando. Nos dimos un beso a modo de saludo y nos sentamos junto al árbol. Platicamos horas de cosas tribales hasta que en un momento Sasuke me abrazó y me colgó una cadena con un dije en forma de hoja de cerezo.

-¿Y esto Sasuke?- Pregunté yo un poco sorprendida. Sasuke no era de los que hacia regalos.

-Hmp, un regalo de tu novio- Dijo sonrojado mi hermoso azabache

-¿En serio, de mi novio? Yo no tengo novio Sasuke-kun

-Si, desde hoy- Dice muy seguro Sasuke.

Me río porque se que no iba a tener otra declaración y nos besamos por mucho rato,

FIN FLASH BACK

Sasuke y yo nos miramos ambos sorprendidos, pero de manera diferente. Estoy segura que Sasuke se sorprendió al verme allí en el aeropuerto esperándolo. Mientras yo me sorprendo al verlo llegar con otra chica. Una hermosa chica cabe resaltar. Pelirroja con un cuerpo exuberante y de lentes. Ella me miraba de manera prepotente y con una pregunta en su cara. ¿Quién era esa chica rara que le gritaba a Sasuke?. Yo también me hice la misma pregunta. Y en ese mismo instante me congele no sabía que hacer o que decir porque ya había quedado como una boba yendo al aeropuerto. Con mis lágrimas cayendo y sin dejar que Sasuke abra la boca para decir algo que seguro no me va a gustar escuchar.

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? Estas muy callado últimamente.

-Nada.

-Sasuke Uchiha me vas a decir que te pasa, estas muy seco y eso no pasa desde que comenzamos a salir- Dije ya arta del comportamiento de niño que Sasuke estaba tomando.

-Me voy a estudiar a Inglaterra

-Sasuke-kun te estoy hablando en serio- Me pregunto porque dice eso tan de repente

-Bebe es en serio. Gane una beca y me voy con Itachi a estudiar juntos. Es una muy buena oportunidad para mi futuro Sakura

Yo no caía de mi asombro. Sasuke se iba, mi Sasuke-kun se iba. Comence a sollozar entendiendo por fin que Sasuke no bromeaba, digo es Sasuke, y él nunca hace bromas.

-¿Cu..án..do te v..as?- Dije entrecortada por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer

-En 2 días.

-¿Y RECIÉN TE DIGNAS A INFORMARME?- De la tristeza pase a la furia en un instante. Me quedaba 1 día para pasarlo con él y me informaba 2 días antes.

-No sabía como decírtelo fue algo inesperado. Pero, si me decís que me quede contigo lo hago

Yo no podía negarle eso a Sasuke. Yo sabía lo mucho que Sasuke estudiaba para ganarle a Itachi y hacerse de la empresa de su familia. Además yo estudiaba medicina y me encantaba mi carrera y se la pasión que Sasuke siente por su empresa

-No no no no no, Sasuke-kun tenes que ir, yo... yo no te puedo detener es tu futuro. Pero me prometes algo siiii

-Obvio cielo decime

-Antes, ¿por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Un año

-Me prometes que me vas a querer y que no te vas a enamorar

-Por quien me tratas. Obvio que no me voy a enamorar de nadie más que de vos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue todo una mentira. Todas las promesas que hicimos fueron mentiras. 4 años de falsedad. Seguía en un estado de shock, las lágrimas no paraban de caer y yo no entendía nada. Él me lo prometió.

Pero lo peor de todo es que yo le creí


	3. Realidad

CAPÍTULO 3:Realidad

Estuve en estado de shock frente a aquel árbol de cerezo que tantos recuerdos me traía con ese azabache que con 5 minutos logro romperme el corazón.

Ya era de noche cuando decidí que tenía que volver a mi casa antes de que alguien se preocupara o antes de que pescara un resfriado, lo que sucediera primero.

Luego de estar horas desahogándome logre tranquilizarme un poco y pensé que quizás malinterprete todo y era una simple amiga. Mis esperanzas resurgieron.

Pero me di cuenta de algo que en el aeropuerto por el shock no me había fijado. Sasuke y la extraña estaban de la mano. Y mis esperanzas se redujeron a cenizas.

No sabía que hacer, como actuar, como mostrarme frente a él.

No puedo creer que Naruto no me haya dicho nada de esta situación, digo es mi mejor amigo. Y una voz en mi cabeza se hizo escuchar;

_-Pero él es el mejor amigo. Y son hombres, se ayudan entre sí._

Y así con mi dolor en el pecho, mi cara hinchada por las lágrimas llegue a mi apartamento.

Al entrar me encontré con Ino y Hinata muy arregladas. Hinata usaba un vestido blanco corto, bastante diría yo. Con unas sandalias plateadas. (Aquí esta el vestido para que se imaginen fs71/f/2010/162/d/8/Hinata_Summer_dress_by_xXNatsumi_ ). Mientras que Ino usaba un vestido strapless de color morado con unas sandalias moradas también. (Aquí esta el vestido para que imaginen a Ino fs70/f/2011/218/f/5/ino_yamanaka_glam_by_ ) Al verlas pensé que se habían peleado con sus novios, Sai y Naruto. Sai era pareja de Ino desde un poco antes de que se vaya Sasuke por lo cual llevaban cerca de 1 año juntos, mientras que Naruto era el novio de Hinata desde 2 años. No entendía porque se vestían así , si ya no salían a bailar porque estaban con Sai y Naruto respectivamente. De repente me "cayo la ficha".

FLASH BACK

-Sakura-Chan- Entro al apartamento Naruto gritando mi nombre

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- Digo yo sin inmutarme de los gritos de Naruto ya que es algo cotidiano en mi vida diaria.

-El teme regresa mañana- Continuo diciendo Naruto. El teme era Sasuke-kun, mi Sasuke-kun.

Creo que me sorprendí bastante que solté la sartén que estaba sosteniendo en ese momento y esparcí toda la comida que estaba cocinando.

-Sakura-Chan ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Naruto preocupado.

Yo seguí sin salir del estado en que las simples 4 palabras que Naruto dijo me dejaron.

-¿Por qué hay tanto alborto?- Empezó a decir Ino con cara de recién levantada

-Es que el teme regresa

Y ahí Ino me miro enseguida y no se sorprendió de la cara con la que me vio. Me obligo a tomar asiento y a tomar un poco de agua.

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE VENGAS Y LE CUENTES ESO A SAKURA- Empezó a alterarse Ino

-HINATA CONTROLA AL IMBECIL DE TU NOVIO

-Ino no trates así a Naruto- Dijo pacíficamente Hinata con su melodiosa vos.

-ES QUE NO ENTENDES, LE DIJO A SAKURA QUE SASUKE VOLVÍA- Continuo gritando Ino

Y en ese instante la cara de Hinata cambio drásticamente

-NARUTO ¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ? NO LO PUEDO CREER-Empezó a gritar Hinata, lo cual es muy raro que suceda

FIN FLASH BACK

Y en ese momento me di cuenta que "mis amigas" sabían lo de Sasuke, porque estoy segura que no se habrían alterado tanto.

-Lo sabían verdad- No pregunte, simplemente afirme

-¿Saber qué Frentona?- Pregunto Ino mientras seguía maquillándose

-Lo de Sasuke. ¿Qué acaso me han ocultado más cosas? Vaya amigas- Dije mientras salía muy rápidamente hacia mi cuarto y me encerraba allí

-Sakura abre, deja nos aclararte- Me decía Hinata a través de la puerta.

-Frente deja nos pasar- A las suplicas de Hinata se les unieron las de Ino.

En ese momento me puse mis auriculares y me desconecte del mundo, mientras buscaba algo de ropa, porque era hora de que saliera a divertirme.

Elegí un vestido rosa oscuro strapless con escote en forma de corazón. Me puso tacones altísimos, me maquille y salí del apartamento lo más rápido que pude.

Subí a mi coche y esa misma noche me propuse olvidarme hasta mi nombre.


	4. Ahogando las penas en alcohol

CAPÍTULO 4: Ahogando las penas en el alcohol.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Empecé a mirar por todos lados porque estaba segura que en lugar en donde me encontraba no era mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde estoy? -

Mpf- Escuche un sonido al lado mío. Voltee mi cabeza y me encontré con un hombre totalmente desconocido y ahí me di cuenta de algo, estaba completamente desnuda. No podía creer que me había acostado con alguien que no conocía y lo peor es que no recordaba nada. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y me vestí aún más rápido. Salí corriendo del hotel en el cual me encontraba y tomé un taxi. El conductor me miraba de una manera extraña.

-ES QUE NUNCA HAS VISTO A UNA MUJER CON RESACA Y MAL VESTIDA- Dije gritándole al señor con mucho mal humor.

El taxista se sonrojo y puso atención al camino. Llegue a mi apartamento y estaba muy silencioso.

-¿Hola? Hinata, Ino ¿están en casa?

Creo que no había nadie. Debía pedirles disculpas a mis amigas, ellas deben haber tenido un motivo para no contarme el que Sasuke estuviera con otra. Me acosté en mi cama así tal como llegué y enseguida caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

FLASH BACK

No puedo creer que me hayan traicionado así. Como no me iban a contar que Sasuke tenía otra.

-Son 175 pesos señorita- Hablo el taxista sacándome de mis pensamientos. -

Tomé y quede se con el cambio.

Baje del taxi y me encontré en frente de un bar que abría esta noche. Estaba lleno y eso que recién eran las 23:00 horas. Cuando entre directamente me dirigí a la barra a gastar todo el dinero que traía encima así podía olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado en este último año. Empecé a beber y beber. Me subí a la barra y baile como una completa desquiciada. Termine en ropa interior arriba de la barra de lo borracha que iba. Y al final me fui con una persona que no sabía ni el nombre, ni siquiera le veía bien la cara ya que veía doble a esa altura de la noche.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ahí recordé el comportamiento que tuve y me asuste no podía creer todo lo que había hecho presa de todo el alcohol que había consumido. Me dieron nauseas de solo pensarlo. Salí corriendo hacia el baño y vomite todo lo que aún llevaba en el estómago.

-Ugh no puedo creer que asco, soy un de...sas.. - Empecé a sollozar por culpa de lo que Sasuke había provocado en mí

-No le voy a dar el gusto de verme derrumbada-Decidí completamente segura de mi misma. Ya no iba a ser la Sakura que iba tras él. No señor, si él quería volver conmigo debía dejar a esa zorra primero y pedirme disculpas hasta convencerme.

-Nadie se burla de Sakura Haruno- Termine mi monologo y volví a acostarme, estaba muy cansada aún. Me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a pensar alguna manera de hablar con Sasuke y preguntarle que fue lo que paso realmente con nuestra relación. Me acosté con una sonrisa ya que estaba segura que si Sasuke y yo hablamos resolveríamos todo


End file.
